


Priore Encantato

by kalinebogard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, First Love, Love, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Então eu vou lhe mostrar a diferença entre Contos de Fadas e Fantasias.Quer aprender?





	Priore Encantato

**Author's Note:**

> ATENÇÃO: EM ALGUNS SITES ESSA FANFIC ESTÁ POSTADA POR "FELTON BLACKTHORN" QUE É O NOME DO MEU FAKE HEHE.

Draco sentia-se mal humorado. Muito, diga-se de passagem. Ali estava ele pelo menos trinta minutos antes (ênfase no antes) do café da manhã, vigiando a porta de entrada do Grande Salão. Vigiando? Nunca! Um Malfoy jamais vigia algo. Não exatamente vigiando... Talvez fosse outro termo. Tomando conta da entrada? Não. Protegendo a passagem? NÃO!

Ok! Ele estava tentando impedir aquele moreno miolo-mole metido a tentar ser herói de cometer uma loucura! Furioso, o príncipe Slytherin cerrou os punhos e parou de andar de um lado para o outro. Fixou os olhos na porta, tentando não deixar a raiva crescer ainda mais. A coisa era tão incomum que estava sem Crabbe e Goyle a lhe seguir os passos. Não quisera perder tempo esperando os dois guarda-costas porque o assunto em questão era de suma importância. Porque aquela merda toda tinha que acontecer? Porque não podia ter um quarto ano tranqüilo, sem preocupações? Logo agora que tudo ia tão bem, tão perfeito...

Draco gostava de coisas perfeitas. Por isso gostava dele. Aquele grande imbecil. Grande e fofo imbecil... Revoltado, o loiro voltou a andar de um lado para o outro. Ouviu passos no corredor. Imediatamente virou-se pronto para uma verdadeira batalha, mas murchou no mesmo instante. Um grupo de garotas Gryffindors estava chegando com visível intenção de entrar no Grande Salão. A atenção de todas estava centrada na morena que caminhava a frente parecendo muito nervosa. Quem era mesmo? Draco franziu as sobrancelhas tentando se lembrar o nome da garota notoriamente nervosa, que reconhecera como uma das artilheiras da casa do Leão.

Seria Angélica? Angelita? Ancelma? Ah, pouco importava aquilo! O loiro deu uns passos para trás, os olhos fixos no papel que a Gryffindor segurava com força. Mal ouvia os gritinhos e exclamações de excitação que as outras garotas lançavam. Então a morena também ia...

Patética! Ridícula! Tipicamente Gryffindor.

Assim que as meninas sumiram pela porta de entrada Draco recomeçou a andar de um lado para o outro. Logo ouviu mais passos. Quem vinha agora eram estudantes de Durmstrang. Com Vítor Krum à frente, decidido, forte, enorme! Impressionante e assustador. Draco não gostava de garotos assim... A menos que estivessem lhe servindo de guarda costas, claro. Mais uma vez Draco abriu passagem. Precisava concordar que se alguém tinha preferência para vencer era Krum. Assim que a porta se abriu e os garotos de Durmstrang passaram por ela, um outro garoto também passou, mas vindo do Grande Salão para fora. Era um Hufflepuff do sexto ano. Cedric Diggory.

— Bom dia! - o garoto mais velho piscou para Draco, que permanecia olhando pasmado para ele.

— Como fez isso? - interrogou, com a voz arrastada - Eu cheguei aqui muito cedo e não vi você passar!

Cedric abriu um sorriso maravilhoso e deu de ombros.

— Você não achou que esta era a única entrada para o Grande Salão, achou? Malfoy, você tem muito que aprender... E eu queria evitar meus companheiros de casa, eles iam aprontar uma festa pelo caminho.

— Você fez?

Cedric parou de sorrir e balançou a cabeça.

— Depois a gente conversa. Vão estranhar nós dois juntos falando sem problemas.

— Eles não vão estranhar nada quando eu começar a estrangular você, Diggory! - Draco sussurrou com os dentes cerrados parecendo extremamente irado - Eu te disse pra não colocar seu nome naquele maldito Cálice!

Cedric voltou a sorrir observando o garoto mais baixo e mais jovem. Draco ficava lindo quando estava irritado. Ainda se divertindo um bocado, o Hufflepuff avançou até parar ao lado do Slytherin.

— E eu te disse, Draco, que você não podia decidir isso por mim. A gente se vê à noite, ok? – Não esperou resposta saindo dali rapidinho.

Draco ficou tão furioso que perdeu a voz. Apenas observou o garoto que secretamente era seu namorado quase correr para fora dali. Seu humor não melhorou nada quando viu outra pequena comoção se aproximar.

Os irritantes gêmeos Weasley vinham se pavoneando e contando vantagem sobe alguma coisa, seguidos por alguns amigos do mesmo ano, inclusive o inseparável Lee Jordan. Traziam nas mãos dois vidros de poção e dois papeis dobrados. Com certeza os nomes deles para colocar no Cálice de Fogo.

Gryffindors imbecis.

Não tendo mais porque ficar ali, Draco deu meia volta e afastou-se com um floreio de sua capa. Apesar de tudo sentia-se mais tranqüilo. Com tantos candidatos da Casa do Leão era praticamente impossível que Cedric (um simples Hufflepuff) fosse escolhido como o Campeão de Hogwarts para participar do ridículo (e perigoso) Torneio Tribruxo. Não havia nada com o que se preocupar.

ooOoo

Furtivamente, certo loiro caminhava apressado pelos corredores.

A noite ia avançada e fria, porém não era obstáculo à altura de um Malfoy. Nada o faria recuar. Assim que chegou a Sala Precisa parou. Olhou de um lado para o outro se certificando de que não havia ninguém nas proximidades e só entrando depois de ter certeza absoluta de que tudo estava seguro.

Aquela sala fantástica lhe fora apresentada por Cedric no ano anterior, quando começaram a sair e então namorar escondido. Cedric que já chegara, e estava acomodado em um divã que conjurara, esperava pacientemente pelo príncipe Slytherin.

— Malfoy. - Cedric sorriu ficando ainda mais lindo - Draco...

— Diggory! - o Hufflepuff estremeceu diante do tom irritado - Como pôde quebrar o nosso acordo? Eu tinha certeza de que deixamos tudo combinado ontem à noite!

Cedric suspirou e recostou-se no divã fechando os olhos.

— Não teve acordo nenhum, Draco. Pelo que eu me lembre você ficou me proibindo de participar do Torneio Tribruxo. Eu apenas escutei sem nunca concordar com nada.

— Quem cala consente! - daqui a pouco o loiro começaria a espumar.

— Um ditado Muggle? - Cedric gracejou sem abrir os olhos. - Você me surpreende, Malfoy.

Draco cruzou os braços e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

— Diggory, você é burro por acaso? Ou surdo? Não escutou o que o velho gagá falou ontem? Esse torneio será perigoso. Você está arriscando sua vida e por uma besteira!

Draco estava inconformado com a temeridade do Hufflepuff. Com certeza ninguém da casa da Serpente seria imbecil a ponto de sequer cogitar participar daquele Torneio.

Cedric abriu os olhos e fixou-os em seu namorado. O rosto perfeito continuava suave, nem um pouco aborrecido pela atitude impaciente e mimada de Draco.

O Slytherin analisou a figura do mais velho. Por quê? Por que aquilo estava acontecendo? Parecia incrível demais que haviam se tornado namorados. O que fora mesmo que atraíra a atenção de Draco? Ah, aquela partida de Quidditch no ano passado, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff onde, independente da atuação dos Dementors, Cedric havia capturado o Pomo de Ouro enquanto Harry Potter despencava da vassoura.

Perfeito.

A atuação do garoto despertara algo em Draco Malfoy. Algo que o loiro nunca sentira antes. Talvez fosse o senso de oportunidade do mais velho... Talvez o jeito quase Slytherin de Diggory que falara mais alto durante a partida. Draco não sabia dizer com certeza, mas naquela tempestade, enquanto todos olhavam e se preocupavam com o irritante Testa Rachada, Malfoy só tinha olhos para Cedric.

Cedric Diggory, perfeito Hufflepuff. Perfeito apanhador. Perfeito. E Draco Malfoy adorava coisas perfeitas.

— Draco? - a voz preocupada de Cedric chegou aos ouvidos do loiro despertando-o dos devaneios. - Está tudo bem?

Draco suspirou e avançou sentando-se ao lado de Diggory. Relaxou ao senti-lo passar os braços em volta de seus ombros. Por mais absurda que fosse a atitude do namorado, Draco não conseguia ficar nervoso com ele por muito tempo. Como resistir àqueles adoráveis e gentis olhos brilhantes. Brilhantes de expectativa, de ansiedade e esperança...

— Digg, você não precisa provar nada a ninguém. - Draco sussurrou estranhando a própria voz.

Os braços ao redor de Draco se apertaram.

— Preciso sim. Decidi que é hora de Hufflepuff deixar de viver a sombra das outras Casas, Draco. Você sabe como somos olhados pelos outros alunos? Não. Você nunca vai sentir na pele o que é ser um Hufflepuff, alguém ignorável, a quem não se enxerga... Não se dá valor e está sempre no final da lista em todos os eventos.

Draco olhou para o namorado, impressionado com a emoção empregada naquele pequeno discurso.

— Isso mesmo, Draco. Você nunca vai saber o que é ser um Hufflepuff.

— Diggory e você acha que é fácil ser um Slytherin? Pensa que é bom sair por aí e ter que agüentar esses idiotas, me olhando como se eu tivesse um “Comensal da Morte” estampado na minha linda testa? - o loiro parou para tomar ar, mas antes que Cedric falasse algo continuou com a explosão - Não é fácil mesmo, Digg, bem vindo ao Mundo Real. Mais cedo ou mais tarde todos têm que sair do Conto de Fadas e encarar a realidade. Eu sou lindo, rico e perfeito, mas essas qualidades não adiantam nada quando o inimigo é a Ignorância. E nem por isso eu saio por aí colocando meu nome em Cálices Sacrestúpidos para participar de Torneios Matabruxos!

Então Cedric Diggory riu.

Cedric.Riu.De.Draco.Furioso.Malfoy.

— O que é tão engraçado? - Draco rosnou ameaçador.

O Hufflepuff inclinou-se sobre o loiro apertando-o com seu peso e depositou um beijo sobre os lábios rosados que estavam levemente entreabertos. Um beijo gentil. Um carinho gentil. Sempre.

— Desculpe, Draco. Você tem razão em algumas coisas. Vamos por parte. Primeiro está certo, não é fácil ser de Slytherin. A idéia que eu tinha de vocês era bem diferente antes de conhecê-lo de verdade.

Oh, e Draco bem sabia o quanto fora difícil se aproximar de Cedric, mostrar-lhe que apesar do que toda Hogwarts achava ele não era um assassino em treinamento. Draco tivera que ser persistente e resoluto. Totalmente perseverante e dedicado. Claro, ele era um Malfoy. Malfoys nunca desistem. Slytherins nunca desistem... Eles sempre conseguem o que querem, de um jeito ou de outro.

— Mas está enganado quanto ao resto. O Cálice de Fogo não é estúpido. É uma peça mágica das mais poderosas. Não zombe dele. - Diggory suspirou ao ver seu namorado fazer outro bico. - E o Torneiro Tribruxo não é o Torneio Matabruxo. Tenho confiança de que Dumbledore não exporia seus alunos a nada perigoso.

— Não confio naquele velho!

A voz arrastada divertiu o Hufflepuff. Tal característica era uma das que mais gostava em Draco. Uma peculiaridade realmente extravagante.

— Draco! Você devia ter mais respeito com o diretor.

O loiro torceu o nariz. Hufflepuff otário! Doce, gentil e eternamente alegre, mas ainda assim otário.

— Esse seu jeito único é o que eu mais gosto em você, Draco.

— Oh...!

— Você tem razão em outra coisa: eu sempre achei que sua postura era apenas de um futuro Comensal da Morte. E eu estava errado. Você pode ser mimado, arrogante e irritante às vezes - Cedric sensatamente ignorou a expressão ofendida do loiro - Mas não é mau. Você não sente prazer em fazer maldades, não é? Tudo não passa de pose.

— Eu tento agir de acordo com o que esperam de mim.

Diggory correu os dedos de leve pela face de Draco.

— Não se esqueça de uma coisa: o que importa realmente são os seus sentimentos. Não tenha medo de ir contra todos, se isso for o que seu coração realmente deseja. Já teve coragem o bastante para insistir em um relacionamento comigo. Nunca faça uma coisa apenas porque é o esperado que faça. Promete?

— Ora, Diggory...

— Promete, Draco?

— Prometo. - o loiro resmungou. - Mas está mudando de assunto! A pauta era você e esse Torneio Tribruxo...

Ignorando os pensamentos preocupados do namorado, Cedric apertou-o nos braços e depositou beijocas pelo rosto de tez pálida.

— Uma coisa que você está errado: eu ainda não saí do Conto de Fadas. Estamos vivendo um neste exato momento.

— Isso não é um mundo de Fantasias, Digg. Os riscos são reais, e você está se expondo à toa.

— Ah, não... Não é um mundo de Fantasias. É um Conto de Fadas, existe diferença entre ambos. Eu prefiro os Contos de Fadas... E esse é o nosso, Draco. Só de nós dois e ninguém mais.

— Não vejo diferença nenhuma. - afirmou Malfoy com a voz cheia de desprezo, mas intimamente feliz com a afirmação de terem um Conto de Fadas apenas para eles.

— Não? Que pena... Então eu vou lhe mostrar a diferença entre Contos de Fadas e Fantasias. Quer aprender?

O loiro balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim.

O mais alto aproximou-se e cochichou algo no ouvido de Draco que o fez corar de leve, enquanto o rosto fino assumia uma expressão de deleite e sonhadora satisfação, de um jeito que apenas Diggory havia visto antes.

Então Cedric virou o rosto para depositar um beijo nos lábios rosados do Slytherin e selar a declaração de amor de ambos.

Quando os lábios de Cedric cobriram os seus, tudo o mais desapareceu. Não havia mais Cálice de Fogo, nem Torneio Tribruxo, muito menos as ridículas diferenças entre Baboseiras de Fadas e Fantasias Inúteis. Enquanto sentia-se se derreter nos braços de Cedric, Draco espantou as preocupações rindo de si mesmo. Pra que esquentar a cabeça com aquilo tudo? Por que o Cálice de Fogo escolheria alguém tão gentil e doce como Cedric, quando existiam vários Gryffindors estúpidos e suicidas, prontos para se arriscar por um Torneio Imbecil? Realmente, porque se preocupar?

ooOoo

Confiança. Esse era o sentimento no coração de Draco Malfoy durante toda a noite do Dia das Bruxas, inclusive durante o jantar. Ele podia sentir a expectativa das pessoas ao redor, principalmente dos valentes e corajosos Gryffindors que estavam loucos para saber qual seria o resultado do sorteio dos Campeões. Era difícil manter os olhos longe de Cedric. Draco podia ver o quanto ele também estava ansioso, animado... Em expectativa, achando que seria escolhido como Campeão de Hogwarts.

O Hufflepuff lançava olhares brilhantes para Draco, intensos e... Felizes.

Pobre Digg. Draco faria de tudo para consolá-lo depois que ele não fosse sorteado pelo Cálice de Fogo.

Assim que o jantar acabou, Dumbledore ergueu-se da cadeira, dizendo que a qualquer momento o Cálice faria sua escolha. Todos ficaram excitados. Todos, menos o tal Crouch, mas Draco não dava a mínima pra ele. Nem para nada daquilo, só queria que acabasse logo, para poder voltar a ter toda a atenção de Cedric para si. Então o Cálice brilhou avermelhado faiscando e expeliu um pedaço de pergaminho que Dumbledore pegou no ar. O velho diretor manteve o papel longe dos olhos parecendo ter muita dificuldade para ler.

— O Campeão de Durmstrang, Vítor Krum!

— Rá! Grande surpresa.

Todos já esperavam que o Campeão de Durmstrang fosse o jogador de Quidditch. A seleção continuou. Logo o Cálice elegeu o Campeão de Beauxbatons, uma loira meio sem sal chamada Fleur Delacour. Hunf. Aquela garota francesa não tinha um mínimo de classe. Ergueu-se toda nervosa e foi pra tal sala dos Campeões. E pela terceira vez o Cálice de Fogo brilhou em chamas avermelhadas (1). Dumbledore recolheu o papel, deu uma olhadinha misteriosa para os alunos e anunciou:

— O Campeão de Hogwarts é... Cedric Diggory!

Imediatamente todos os alunos a mesa da Hufflepuff ficaram em pé gritando, comemorando e zoando. Todos felizes e ao mesmo tempo incrédulos.

— Não! — Draco afundou-se na cadeira, com os olhos cinzentos arregalados e a boca levemente aberta. – Não! Não podia ser! Estava errado! Digg era apenas um Hufflepuff! Não era um Gryffindor estúpido e impulsivo. Aquele maldito Cálice estava ridiculamente errado!Mudo de surpresa e horror, Draco viu seu namorado secreto levantar-se e lhe lançar um olharzinho feliz antes de ir para a sala junto com os outros campeões. – Mordred! O que farei agora? Tenho que tirar Diggory da competição! Mas como? Lançando uma maldição? Azarando-o? Raptando e mandando-o para a Mansão até o Torneio acabar? – Antes que chegasse a uma conclusão satisfatória de um plano, Draco foi arrancado de seus devaneios assustados quando um abrupto silêncio tomou conta do Grande o Slytherin percebeu que Dumbledore segurava um quarto pedaço de pergaminho e olhava pra ele com incredulidade.

— Harry Potter.

O Cálice de Fogo escolhera mais um Campeão. Draco fumegou de raiva. Como sempre, o maldito Cabeça Rachada tinha que participar da glória, e roubar a atenção toda pra ele.

ooOoo

O príncipe Slytherin estava a um bom tempo na Sala Precisa, andando de um lado para o outro, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão completamente carregada na face.

Quando a porta se abriu e um Mais.Do.Que.Feliz Cedric entrou, Draco não conseguiu conter a explosão:

— Diggory olha só a merda que você fez!

— Draco...

— Não acredito que foi eleito! O que esse Cálice Estúpido tem na cabeça?

— Acho que o Cálice de Fogo não tem cabeça... - Cedric sussurrou antes de conjurar um divã e sentar-se nele.

Draco bufou. Apesar de o Hufflepuff ter falado baixinho o loiro escutou.

Os olhos cinzentos percorreram o corpo de Cedric com voracidade tão grande que fez o mais velho corar.

— O que foi? - perguntou incomodado.

— Nada! Estou imaginando que se eu quebrar todos os seus ossos maravilhosos a ‘competente’ Pomfrey vai remendá-los em uma noite!

— Draco!

— Digg... - o loiro aproximou-se dele e sentou-se também. Levou a mão ao tórax bem definido, cujos músculos firmes podiam ser sentidos sob o uniforme - Quer conhecer a Mansão Malfoy?

— Acho que seu pai não vai querer me conhecer. - Cedric piscou surpreso

— E quem disse que irei apresentá-los? Meu plano é prender você no guarda-roupa até o fim do ano. Acredite, meu guarda-roupa, é enorme... Você não vai nem perceber que está lá... No meio das minhas roupas...

— Você está preocupado comigo, não é? - ele afirmou tocando o rosto do Slytherin - Draco porque não me diz o que sente? Porque tem que fazer um drama tão grande?

Draco ficou tenso. Fez uma expressão emburrada e torceu os lábios.

— Não diga besteiras eu...

Calou-se ao ter os lábios tomados com paixão. Sem perder tempo entreabriu os lábios permitindo a passagem da língua do namorado. Draco sempre se derretia quando o beijo se aprofundava. Nunca encontrara alguém que beijasse tão bem quanto Cedric. Era um carinho gentil e doce. Tantos sentimentos eram transmitidos através do beijo. Sentimentos bons. Draco sentia-se amado como nunca, e tinha vontade de retribuir da mesma maneira.

— Digg, porque fez isso? - ainda insistiu com voz baixa e chateada. Indiscutivelmente preocupado.

— Eu preciso provar que consigo Draco.

— Sei que você consegue! Não precisa provar nada a ninguém.

— Você nunca vai entender, não é? É o que eu sinto aqui... - e o Hufflepuff colocou a mão sobre a de Draco que ainda estava sobre seu tórax.

— Não.

Cedric ficou surpreso. Aquela única palavrinha soara tão triste.

— Não fique assim. - segurou no queixo pontudo e fez Draco encará-lo. - Tenho mais uma garantia de que esse Torneio não é perigoso. Dumbledore nunca permitiria que Potter participasse se houvesse algum risco. Quero dizer, ele nem tem dezesseis anos ainda e não conhece o suficiente de feitiços como nós, alunos mais avançados.

Ao ouvir sobre seu eterno inimigo, Malfoy ficou tenso nos braços de Cedric. Mais uma vez o Maldito Que Viveu tinha que fazer das suas para aparecer. Imagina se o Gryffindor ficaria longe da fama e da atenção de todos. Claro que não... Afinal estavam falando de Harry Potter, o Menino Que Se Apareceu.

Diggory franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver a expressão de ódio frio que tomava conta das belas feições do namorado.

— Draco...

— Não se preocupe, Digg. Potter não será um problema...

— Draco, não quero que faça nada a Harry Potter. Vamos competir honestamente e descobrir quem é o melhor durante o Torneio.

— Ah, claro! - afirmou com voz falsamente inocente - Não farei nada...

Cedric achava que já conhecia aquele Slytherin bem o bastante para não se satisfazer com a afirmação apática ou com a carinha angelical.

— Prometa.

— O que? - Draco surpreendeu-se.

— Me dê sua palavra de que não vai atrapalhar Potter durante o Torneio Tribruxo. Ande Draco. Vou ficar muito decepcionado se não conseguir vencer Potter porque você o azarou durante alguma das provas.

Mas Draco ficou quieto, sem querer responder ou se comprometer.

— Por favor...

— Está bem! - O loiro suspirou e cedeu. Odiava ver o outro amuado. E era tão difícil aborrecê-lo que quando acontecia Draco tratava de animá-lo o mais depressa possível. Maldito sentimento que o fazia agir tão diferente de si mesmo...

— Ótimo.

— Que tal nós pararmos de falar daquele Cara de Troll? Temos coisas mais interessantes pra fazer do que isso...

Cedric sorriu daquele jeito que Draco não resistia.

No momento seguinte estavam se beijando como se não houvesse um amanhã.

ooOoo

— Draco Malfoy, o que significa isso?

O Slytherin, que esperava uma reação mais gentil, empertigou-se ao ouvir o tom de voz duro com que o namorado secreto o interrogava. Acabara de chegar a Sala Precisa, e pelo visto Cedric estava a um bom tempo por ali o esperando. Tinha os braços cruzados, expressão séria e nas mãos, um distintivo. Draco leu claramente os dizeres brilhantes em verde e não conseguiu segurar a risada debochada.

“Potter Fede”.

— Eu prometi que não atrapalharia nas provas. Nada mais. - zombou - Não achou engraçado?

— Não.

Draco torceu os lábios. Tinha alguma coisa errada com Cedric. Fazia mais ou menos uns quinze dias que não se falavam direito. O Hufflepuff estava sempre sendo requisitado para alguma coisa, como entrevistas, teste com a varinha... Isso deixava Draco frustrado também. Por tanto queria chegar e matar as saudades, coisa que Cedric não parecia tão disposto a fazer.

— Não é legal, Draco. Potter está no mesmo barco que eu.

— Bem feito pra ele. Quem mandou ter um ego do tamanho de um Basilisco?

Cedric suspirou e deixou o distintivo cair sobre o acento do divã, onde continuou brilhando em verde.

Draco aproximou-se e depois de mandar o distintivo longe com um tapa sentou-se ao lado do namorado.

— O que houve Digg?

— Um Dragão.

— O que? - o loiro não entendeu a afirmação.

Cedric abriu os olhos e requisitou a atenção de Draco. Olhos cinzentos nos olhos cinzentos.

— Potter me avisou: na primeira prova vamos enfrentar um Dragão. Tem um para cada Campeão.

Toda a petulância e superioridade deixaram o rosto do Slytherin, restando apenas uma mortal e assustadora palidez.

— Um... Dragão...

— Estou me recuperando da surpresa. Pode parecer perigoso, mas tenho certeza de que conseguirei aprender como derrotar um Dragão até a manhã... O dia da prova...

Sem saber o que fazer Draco apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Assim que se despediu do namorado, Draco correu para a sala de Snape. Sabia que o professor não dormia cedo, pois ficava até altas horas corrigindo os trabalhos dos alunos. E acertou. O mestre de poções não pareceu nada feliz com a interrupção, porém mostrou que tinha Draco em alta conta ao lhe revelar três ou quatro feitiços que poderiam ajudar com um Dragão. Todos incrivelmente avançados. Draco desistiu de pedir um passe para a seção restrita. Com certeza não teria tempo de vasculhá-la e se descobrisse algum feitiço lá seria sem dúvidas um complicado.

Draco teve pesadelos horríveis àquela noite.

Sonhou que Cedric enfrentava um Dragão dez vezes maior que o normal. E o bicho se transformava em um Basilisco que usava o chapéu da Professora Sprout e erguia um ferido Cedric entre as presas. Cedric não gritava, nem mesmo gemia. Apenas movia os olhos desvairados para todos os lados como se procurasse alguém. Então o monstro abriu a bocarra derrubando Cedric no chão. Quando o Dragão virou Harry Potter e começou a cuspir fogo sobre o Hufflepuff, rindo e debochando porque apenas um Gryffindor sairia daquela vivo, Draco acordou muito assustado e impressionado. Que sonho estranho... Felizmente não se lembrava de ninguém na família Malfoy que fosse dado a premonições... Claro que aquela tia Rounalda da Ucrânia não podia ser levada em conta. Velha Gagá...

O dia amanheceu e não trouxe nada de bom. Todos os estudantes estavam empolgados com a expectativa da realização da primeira tarefa. Draco sentia-se doente. Não encontrou com Cedric no café da manhã, e as aulas do primeiro período se arrastaram com uma lentidão terrível. Durante o almoço não encontrou com o namorado também. Cada vez mais apreensivo, o loiro esperou que sua corte, de quem havia se afastado um pouco desde o inicio de namoro com Cedric, o alcançasse. E seguiu à frente de Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe e Goyle para o lugar onde haviam armado uma espécie de picadeiro. A primeira prova estava preste a começar.

O Slytherin nem mesmo ouviu as palavras ditas por Dumbledore e por Bagman, que faziam os discursos de boas vindas e iniciavam oficialmente a primeira prova do Torneio. Ele só tinha olhos para o Focinho-Curto sueco que estava parado e visivelmente nervoso ao centro da arena, preso por uma grossa corrente. Ele bufava e resfolegava fazendo fumaça e faíscas saírem das grandes narinas. As escamas eram cinza azuladas. Cinzas como os olhos de Cedric Diggory... Aliás, como se proposital para combinar com os pensamentos de Draco, Bagman anunciou numa voz cheia de satisfação que um dos Campeões de Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory seria o primeiro e enfrentaria aquele Focinho-Curto sueco. Balançando a cabeça Draco tentou se lembrar de tudo o que conhecia sobre aquela espécie. Sabia que os Focinho-Curto suecos eram os que menos matavam pessoas, mas isso não queria dizer nada, porque de todos os Dragões eram os que viviam mais isolados da humanidade. Eles não eram tão selvagens quanto o Rabo Córneo húngaro, ou tão velozes quanto o Dente de Víbora peruano. No entanto eram mais fortes que os Negros das Ilhas Hébridas e infinitamente mais ferozes que os Olho-de-Opala. Contendo um gemido, o loiro lembrou-se de que as escamas deles eram particularmente mais resistentes, e por isso mesmo, mais usadas para luvas e escudos protetores. As chamas que eles cuspiam também eram mais poderosas do que a de quaisquer outros.

Merda!

Dificilmente um feitiço lançado por um único bruxo seria eficiente contra o couro super resistente. Ainda mais desanimado o loiro afundou-se no assento, temendo assistir ao ‘massacre’ de Cedric, porém ao mesmo tempo sem coragem de desviar os olhos e perder algum detalhe daquela que seria uma terrível batalha.

Cedric entrou na arena ereto, parecendo confiante. Empunhava a varinha e vestia um chamativo uniforme de Campeão Hufflepuff. Parecia tão pequeno se comparado ao Dragão. O garoto olhou para a platéia como se procurasse alguém, depois se concentrou no Dragão. Tinha que conseguir pegar o ovo de ouro defendido pelo animal. Começou lançando feitiços contra o Focinho-Curto sueco, mas eles batiam nas escamas resistentes e desviavam-se para os lados indo explodir contra as pedras que havia no meio da arena. O Dragão acompanhava os movimentos de Cedric que não parava no lugar. Sempre buscava cobertura atrás das pedras, e saia apenas para lançar mais um feitiço. Enervando-se, o Focinho-Curto começou a mover o pescoço para frente e para trás, acumulando chamas na bocarra, enquanto os olhos seguiam Cedric de um lado para o outro.

Draco segurou um grito de sustou quando Diggory saiu da segurança de seu abrigo para lançar um feitiço cara a cara. Onde ele estava com a cabeça?

O Dragão aproveitou a chance para vomitar labaredas flamejantes na direção do Hufflepuff. Cedric desviou-se por um milésimo de segundo, enquanto pegava uma pedra do chão e a transfigurava em um cachorro labrador. O cão saiu correndo para um lado atraindo a atenção do Focinho-Curto toda para si. Cedric aproveitou a deixa e correu para o ovo.

Draco respirou, aliviado, porém a platéia toda gritou quando o Dragão pareceu mudar de idéia e desistindo de pegar o labrador voltou-se para a direção de Cedric.

O animal ficou furioso quando notou que o Hufflepuff estava quase pegando o objeto de ouro. Cuspindo fogo, o Dragão avançou para cima de Cedric, conseguindo acertá-lo. O Hufflepuff ergueu a mão direita e tentou proteger a cabeça, mas não foi muito feliz, sendo acertado pelas chamas avermelhadas.

Felizmente o rapaz já tinha abraçado o ovo no braço esquerdo e encerrado a prova. No instante seguinte, vários bruxos entraram na arena e dominaram o Dragão, enquanto outro ajudava Cedric a se levantar e ir para a tenda médica.

Só então o Slytherin que assistia a cena pôde voltar a respirar, aliviado.

ooOoo

— Então você usou transfiguração para distrair o Focinho-Curto sueco?

— Isso. Simples, mas eficiente. Era a única coisa que eu podia fazer.

Draco e Cedric estavam escondidos na Sala Precisa, seu recanto de amor. O loiro verificava as faixas que encobriam a queimadura que Cedric sofrera no braço e parte do antebraço direito. Ficaria uma cicatriz feia, mas era pouco diante do perigo enfrentado. A cabeça estava bem melhor, a queimadura quase não afetara muito, logo ficaria novo como antes.

— Você quase me matou de susto! Eu nem tive tempo de lhe desejar boa sorte!

— Desculpe por preocupá-lo, Draco.

— Eu não estava preocupado. Não diga besteiras.

Cedric sorriu e não retrucou. Os olhos cinzentos do garoto mais velho se desviaram para o ovo de ouro que repousava sobre suas pernas alongadas. Mais cedo tentara abri-lo, e em conseqüência Draco e ele quase ficaram surdos com o barulho emitido.

— Cedric, eu vou tentar ajudá-lo com essa pista.

— Não deve. Tenho que fazer isso sozinho.

Draco rolou os olhos. Hufflepuff idiota. Tinha sempre que jogar pelas regras? Tão diferentes dos Slytherins, Gryffindors e Ravenclaws...

— Ótimo. Faça sozinho. Eu também pesquisarei sozinho... Bem, talvez peça ajuda para Severus.

— Draco...

— Você se saiu muito bem! Menos na parte em que pegou fogo... Aquilo foi bem ruim, Digg...

— Eu que o diga. Era eu quem estava pegando fogo, não se esqueça. Não sei por que o Focinho-Curto desistiu do labrador.

— Dragões são animais místicos, ele deve ter sentido que você se aproximava do ovo e seus instintos lhe alertaram para atacar.

— Agora Potter ficou empatado com Krum em primeiro lugar. Eu estou em segundo e a Fleur em terceiro.

— Maldito Potter. Temos que desvendar essa pista antes dele! A próxima prova é dia 24 de fevereiro, não é?

— Isso. - Cedric achou melhor não insistir em fazer a prova sozinho. Sabia que Draco podia ser tão teimoso quanto um Gryffindor.

— Ótimo. Temos tempo.

— Draco... Quer ir ao baile comigo?

O loiro arregalou os olhos e quase engasgou.

— Perdeu o juízo? Claro que não! O que você acha que aconteceria se nós entrássemos de braços dedos no baile?

— Causaríamos inveja?

— Hum... Tem razão... Digo, não posso. Ainda não, Cedric.

— Mas... Não tem mais ninguém que eu gostaria de levar ao baile além de você.

Draco pensou por um minuto.

— E a tal Bones?

— Não. Não vou levar Susan Bones ao baile.

— Tem razão. Eu também não levaria aquela Hufflepuff. - Draco resmungou ignorando o olhar atravessado que Cedric lhe enviou - Gryffindor nem pensar!

— Prefiro Slytherins...

Draco sorriu e arrepiou-se ao sentir os dedos de Diggory acariciando sua nuca.

— Que tal aquela Cheng?

— Quem?

— Aquela apanhadora Ravenclaw. A morena oriental.

— Ah, a Chang, não Cheng!

— Tanto faz. Você sabe de quem estou falando.

— Sei... mas não acho uma boa idéia. Ela não vai aceitar sair comigo.

— Porque não? - Draco perguntou indignado. Cedric era perfeito, quem em sã consciência o recusaria?

— Cho é uma caça famosos. Não vai aceitar o convite de um Hufflepuff como eu...

— Não seja ridículo, Digg! Você é famoso. É o Campeão Tribruxo de Hogwarts. Não, o Cabeça Rachada não conta. E você é o único até agora (por mais que doa admitir) que conseguiu apanhar o pomo na frente de Potter!

— Draco, não sei...

— Convide Cheng.

Draco ficou feliz em indicar a Ravenclaw. Dela não temia concorrência alguma. O contrário de Bones, de quem o loiro não gostava nem um pouco. Baile, problema imediato, resolvido.

ooOoo

“Procure onde nossas vozes parecem estar,

Não podemos cantar na superfície,

E enquanto nos procura, pense bem:

Levamos o que lhe fará muita falta,

Uma hora inteira você deverá buscar,

Para recuperar o que lhe tiramos,

Mas passada a hora - adeus esperança de achar.

Tarde demais, foi-se, ele jamais voltará.”

Draco estava arrasado. Completamente arrasado. Aquela segunda prova fora a destruição completa de seu coração. Então o que mais faria falta a Diggory era a Ravenclaw sem sal e sem um pingo de personalidade? Ela que era o mais importante para o garoto, não Draco?

Maldição!

Ele sabia que estava tudo indo bem demais, como a ilusão do Priore Encantado, linda e perfeita no começo... Mas que se borrava aos poucos até desaparecer. Belo conto de Fadas era aquele! O que fora tudo o que tinham vivido e partilhado até ali? Apenas uma aventura para Cedric? Nada mais? Desde a segunda prova, que fora realizada a dois dias atrás, Draco evitava o futuro ex—namorado de todos os jeitos possíveis. Felizmente eram de anos diferentes, logo não dividiam nenhuma aula. Durante as refeições Draco dava um jeito de sempre se sentar de costas para a mesa Hufflepuff (mesmo que precisasse mandar Crabbe e Goyle espantar alguém que tivesse se sentado primeiro). Aliás, o Slytherin voltara a andar escoltado por seus dois guarda-costas, para alegria dos mesmos, que se achavam perdidos sem as ordens de Draco, apesar do loiro estar nesse instante escondido entre as primeiras árvores da Floresta Proibida, sentindo o ar se tornar cada vez mais frio com a lenta chegada da noite. Naquele momento queria ficar sozinho para curtir sua dor e analisar a atitude do namorado. Claro que nesses dois dias Digg tentara se aproximar. No entanto todas as tentativas de Cedric resultaram em nada. Malfoy podia se tornar inacessível se assim fosse sua vontade. E Draco fazia de tudo para ignorar os olhares magoados que o namorado lhe enviava. Não queria acreditar neles. Não podia. Não depois da maldita segunda prova.

“Levamos o que lhe fará muita falta”

E isso queria dizer Chang, de quem Cedric provavelmente sentiria muita, muita falta.

— Droga, Cedric... eu só tenho um coração e você acabou de destruí-lo. Se eu soubesse, teria sido mais precavido... – Abaixou a cabeça sentindo-se no fundo do poço. Decididamente nunca mais se apaixonaria. Iria trancar todos os sentimentos no fundo de sua alma. Jamais se permitira sentir algo por outra pessoa. Aquilo era ruim. Doía. Fazia mal. O loiro sentia-se quase frágil. E ele não queria continuar sentindo-se daquele jeito! Mesmo que tivesse se enganado tanto com a postura preocupada e gentil de Cedric. Seria difícil não se deixar levar pela doçura e nobreza que brilhavam naquelas íris cinzentas, tão diferentes das suas. Como não se render a alguém, tão completo, tão perfeito? Tão perfeito que reduzira seu pobre coração a cacos difíceis de serem reunidos.

Draco nunca esqueceria a dor que ameaçara sufocá-lo quando Cedric saíra do lago com a desfalecida Ravenclaw nos braços, mostrando a todos a resposta do enigma ditado pelo ovo de ouro. Chang era a pessoa que faria muita falta a Cedric.

Tudo bem. Eles desfilaram no Baile de Natal formando um casal tão bonito que desde então Draco ficara inseguro. Já não parecia mais que Bones fosse uma preocupação maior do que a oferecida oriental. Arrependeu-se amargamente de ter insistido tanto para que Cedric fosse com Chang. Mas já era tarde. Talvez se tivesse sido mais atento ao sinal que piscava diante de seus olhos...

Subitamente furioso Draco lembrou-se de Diggory rindo de seu mau humor pós-baile, adorando saber que o loiro sentia ciúmes e era mais possessivo do que deixava aparecer. Ora, ele devia saber disso. Tudo, mesmo as coisas boas, um dia tem fim. Melhor que acabasse. Draco não dava a mínima para Cedric! Ele sentia-se deprimido, angustiado, abandonado e desprezado, mas não daria o gostinho para que ninguém soubesse disso. Muito menos Cedric Nascido Para Fingir Amar Diggory.

Com essa nova resolução, mas ainda sentindo-se um lixo, Draco resolveu voltar para o castelo. Já estava quase completamente escuro, e ele não gostava nem um pouco da Floresta Proibida durante a noite. Não tinha lembranças agradáveis dela. Seguiu em direção as masmorras, feliz por não encontrar ninguém. Provavelmente todos estariam em seus Salões Comunais logo após o jantar. Jantar que a dois dias Draco evitava. Claro que sua falta de apetite não tinha nada a ver com a segunda prova do Torneio Tribruxo, nem com o resgate de conto de Fadas que Cedric fizera.

O Príncipe Perfeito salva a Vadia... Er, Princesa Perfeita.

“Oh! Que lindo!” - Ser irônico e zombar da situação era uma das poucas coisas que afastava a dor por algum tempo. Draco ia tão concentrado em autopiedade e comiseração que se assustou quando ouviu passos no corredor. Teve que frear bruscamente para evitar bater em alguém.

— Mas que mer... - Draco calou-se ao ver quem era. Albus Dumbledor, o diretor.

— Boa noite para o senhor também, senhor Malfoy.

Draco fechou a cara e não respondeu. O que o diretor de Hogwarts fazia no corredor que levava as masmorras? Estaria vigiando? Procurando por algo? Com certeza não estava ali a toa.

Parecendo ler os pensamentos de Draco, Dumbledore afagou a longa barba e sorriu de maneira divertida.

— Eu precisava trocar uma ou duas palavras com o professor Snape. Era urgente demais para esperar que ele viesse a minha sala.

Grande coisa.

— Bela prova tivemos dessa vez, não acha, senhor Malfoy?

Ficando tenso, Draco desviou os olhos. Queria dar o fora dali o quanto antes, mas não podia simplesmente passar pelo diretor que praticamente barrava corredor.

Conformou-se em responder de maus modos:

— É.

Ainda mais enigmático Dumbledore parou de alisar a barba e cruzou os longos dedos atrás das costas.

— Devo dizer que o senhor Diggory nos deu um grande trabalho, oh, sim, ele deu - nesse ponto Draco calculou rapidamente as conseqüências de azarar o diretor e concluiu que seu pai certamente não gostaria que ele fosse pra casa amanhã depois de ter sido expulso de Hogwarts... Melhor continuar escutando com a mão longe da varinha - Todas as vezes que consultávamos o Cálice de Fogo sobre quem faria mais falta para o senhor Diggory, tínhamos apenas uma resposta. Sempre a mesma resposta...

“Claro. Chang!! A Maldita, A Infeliz, A Cruza de Hipogrifo com Leprechaun, A Desperdício de Oxigênio, A Azaração Que Deu Errado, A Quarta Imperdoável... ” – Tal seqüência de ofensas mentais foi interrompida quando o diretor continuou sua explanação:

— Um garoto salvando outro é perfeitamente aceitável, afinal Harry Potter salvou o senhor Weasley de quem é muito amigo. Mas, um Hufflepuff salvando um Slytherin a quem aparentemente não dedica um mínimo de atenção, destacando que não são amigos e não parecem registrar a presença um do outro... Isso seria estranho, não concorda, senhor Malfoy?

Muito pálido Draco acenou concordando. Onde Dumbledore queria chegar com aquilo?

— Ainda assim o Cálice de Fogo insistiu que Cedric Diggory sentiria muita falta apenas dessa pessoa. Ah, senhor Malfoy, talvez não saiba, mas temos tido muitos problemas nesse Torneio Tribruxo. Atenção demais está voltada para Hogwarts no momento e ouso afirmar que seria um grande risco seguir a vontade do Cálice de Fogo.

Draco engoliu em seco sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer.

O homem mais velho descruzou os dedos e confiantemente colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Draco.

— O Baile de Natal foi a resposta as minhas preces. Pela primeira vez nesse Torneiro desobedeci às ordens do Cálice de Fogo. Ninguém pareceu estranhar que Diggory resgatasse a senhorita Chang do fundo daquele lago, não depois da noite do Baile - Dumbledore apertou de leve o ombro de Draco antes de retirar a mão - Me pergunto agora se fiz a coisa certa...

Enquanto o diretor se afastava, Draco apoiou-se na parede com uma mão enquanto a outra cobria seus olhos, apertando o rosto pálido e fino com força. Bem no fundinho de sua alma agradecia ao diretor por ter lhe revelado aquela pequena, mas fundamental informação.

Então Diggory... Ele... Realmente...— A noite escura que parecia ter se tornado a vida de Draco Malfoy finalmente findou. Havia luz outra vez! Ele sentia-se feliz! Muito feliz! Mas nesse caso... Porque estava chorando?

ooOoo

— Draco, prometa-me que nada que acontecer amanhã durante a terceira prova, o fará desconfiar do que eu sinto por você.

— Diggory...

Mas o Hufflepuff cortou a reclamação mal humorada. Segurou o rosto de Draco com delicadeza e o obrigou a encará-lo.

— Eu não suportaria que você me deixasse, Draco. Não poderia mais viver sem você.

Estavam bem outra vez. Naqueles meses que se seguiram. E o mais impressionante de tudo, Draco Malfoy pedira desculpas. Pela primeira vez na vida, um Malfoy se desculpara por um comportamento infantil e arrogante. Draco não se importou nem um pouco com o peso de seu sobrenome. O que mais queria e precisava era que Cedric o perdoasse e o aceitasse de volta. Sua atitude fizera ambos sofrerem, e ele não teve problema algum em chutar seu orgulho pra longe e procurar o Hufflepuff num intervalo entre as aulas, e numa sala de aula em desuso explicar tudo. Abrir seu coração. E Cedric o acolhera em seus braços com lágrimas nos olhos. Tudo parecia novamente perfeito. Tudo se encaixara. A vida parecia novamente no rumo, porque ambos estavam juntos. O Slytherin lembrava-se da tristeza que fora aqueles dois dias longe de Diggory. Do seu Digg... Por um tempo pareceu que apenas vagava no vazio. Que não haveria nada mais para ele naquela vida. Durante dois dias Draco apenas sobreviveu, deixando-se levar e consumindo-se em depressão, apenas por que perdera a fé nos sentimentos de Cedric. Desejara esquecer como respirar, esquecer como pensar, esquecer como abrir os olhos pela manhã. Somente porque não deixara que Cedric falasse com ele, porque desconfiara dos profundos e verdadeiros sentimentos que Diggory nutria por si e fazia questão de deixar claro. Nunca mais deixaria aquilo acontecer. Cedric salvara sua alma, o resgatara da solidão, dos dias longos onde não tinha mesmo uma opinião diferente do que a esperada por todos.

O Hufflepuff lhe ensinara tantas coisas... Abrira-lhe os horizontes, mostrando o que havia além daquela fronteira criada por idéias concebidas e pela força que um sobrenome trazia impondo um Destino. Com o namorado Draco aprendera que o caminho não era uma linha reta, e que se não confiasse o bastante, poderia se perder em alguma curva escura. E se isso acontecesse, Diggory estaria ali para lhe estender a mão, para seguir em frente com ele. O moreno mostrava que estava disposto a cair com Draco, apenas para ajudá-lo a se levantar no instante seguinte. Isso, se Draco permitisse. E Draco permitiria.

— Então, Malfoy. O que vai ser? Você confia em mim?

Draco sorriu. Estavam em seu reduto secreto, a Sala Precisa, sentados num divã vermelho que Cedric conjurara. Os olhos cinzentos do mais jovem brilharam, enquanto Draco soltava-se dos braços de Cedric e escorregava até deitar de costas no acento aveludado do divã.

— Digg, eu confio tanto, que quero lhe entregar algo que nunca entreguei a ninguém.

O moreno piscou surpreso e engoliu em seco, intuindo do que Draco falava.

— Draco...

— Minha primeira vez. Cedric, eu quero você...

O coração de ambos os garotos estava disparado. Cedric abaixou-se e beijou Draco de leve sobre os lábios.

— Você tem apenas catorze anos. É muito jovem.

Draco rolou os olhos.

— Não aja como um velho, Digg!

— Teremos tempo, Draco. Muito tempo.

— Eu tenho pressa. Porque você não quer fazer sexo comigo?

Cedric sorriu diante da infantilidade daquela pergunta. Draco sempre seria Draco, por isso gostava tanto do loiro.

— Draco, você quer fazer sexo ou quer fazer amor?

O loiro corou encabulado.

— Amor...

— Ótimo. - o sorriso de Cedric se ampliou - então lhe farei amor.

Draco sabia que aquele passo mudaria as coisas entre eles. Estariam abandonando a inocência do namoro que tiveram até então. Entregariam-se um ao outro, de verdade, e criariam uma intimidade que nunca haviam tido. Mas o loiro queria aquela mudança e se sentia pronto para ela. Tinha certeza de que Cedric também a desejava. Então os pensamentos se borraram quando Cedric tomou seus lábios com uma paixão que não condizia em nada com um Hufflepuff. A urgência no beijo, deixava claro o quanto havia se segurado até aquele momento.

Draco gemeu quando as mãos inquestionavelmente habilidosas de Cedric acariciaram seus mamilos por baixo da camisa do uniforme, fazendo os bicos rosados se enrijecerem ao toque leve dos dedos. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu o moreno deslizar a língua quente por pescoço, tomando cuidado para não marcar a pele de alabastro enquanto os dentes acariciavam a ponta da orelha.

— Tem certeza... – mordiscou o lábio inchado pelos beijos – Draco?

Que covardia perguntar aquilo depois das provocações! Draco estava quente! Estava aceso e tinha muita certeza do que queria e queria Cedric. Naquele momento.

— Sssim...!

Suas bocas se encontraram refletindo a necessidade do contato. Os dedos de Cedric se entranharam nos fios macios do cabelo platinado, apoiando a cabeça do loiro, aprofundando as carícias eróticas com os lábios ao mesmo tempo em que pressionava a evidência do seu desejo sobre sua coxa, os corpos afundando no assento macio. Com a mão livre abria os botões da camisa escolar, desnudando pouco a pouco o peito liso e intocado, a mão afastando, em movimentos fluídos, o tecido da camisa, dando espaço para que a boca brincasse na pele macia, os dentes roçassem os botões rosados rijos pelo desejo incontido... A boca sedenta se fechou sobre um dos mamilos, sugando ao mesmo tempo em que a língua massageava, arrancando gemidos roucos do loiro que delirava com o toque do moreno.

Agora a mão atrevida descia pelo corpo, acariciando Draco por cima da calça, as pernas, o membro apertado, preso, pelo tecido, pulsando, respondendo ao toque leve do moreno. Abriu o botão, deslizou o zíper, devagar demais para o loiro impaciente e ansioso, entrou por baixo da cueca, encontrando-o úmido, pronto para ser afagado, acariciado...

Cedric afastou-se, entre resmungos de protesto de Draco, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado, puxando a calça juntamente com a cueca com determinação, deixando-o nú. Sob o olhar embevecido do loirinho, tirou a própria camiseta por sobre a cabeça, se desnudando aos poucos. Abriu a calça, abaixando-a até os joelhos, libertando-se frente aos olhos extasiados daquele que logo seria seu amante, os pés ajudando a tirar a peça de roupa enrolada pelas pernas.

Cedric beijou-o, com todo carinho, as mãos acariciando as pernas macias, afastando os joelhos devagar. Olhando o rosto corado pelo desejo, moveu-se, ajoelhando-se entre elas, beijando a pele sensível entre as coxas e sem timidez ou vergonha, Draco recebeu Cedric entre suas pernas, percebendo o cuidado do moreno, ao inclinar-se sobre ele, de encostar somente os quadris, apoiando-se nos braços e nos joelhos, movendo-se para que as ereções que tomavam forma pudessem se tocar.

Quando isso aconteceu o loiro delirou. Foi tão gostoso que pensou que poderia morrer, de tanto prazer. Os movimentos se tornaram quase instintivos. A fome do garoto mais velho era quase selvagem. Draco quase podia ler a mente dele, percebendo que Cedric se continha, quando queria deixar-se levar por aquela fome, pela vontade de arrebatar o corpo mais frágil abaixo de si.

Draco se deliciou com a devoção refletida nas íris cinzentas de seu futuro amante. Afinal ele nascera para ser adorado, ele era antes de tudo um Malfoy, um Slytherin. E uma coisa que Slytherins sabem fazer muito bem é provocar...

Sorrindo manhosamente, Draco moveu a perna e roçou a coxa pelo membro de Cedric, notando que o outro se arrepiava e deixava um gemido escapar. Beijaram-se novamente, sentindo o desejo crescer.

Cedric interrompeu o beijo por um breve momento. Apenas pelo instante de fazer uma declaração.

— Draco, eu amo tanto você... - os olhos cinzentos nunca se desviaram. Malfoy podia sentir a sinceridade em cada letra. E antes que o loiro respondesse Cedric tomou-lhe os lábios novamente. As línguas se enroscaram brigando pelo controle, tentando aprofundar o contato e mapear cada pedacinho que pudessem alcançar.

Enquanto o beijo selvagem prosseguia, Diggory estendeu uma das mãos e tateou o chão procurando por algo. Ah, como era bom estar na Sala Precisa! Logo achou o lubrificante.

Draco assistia com o olhar febril enquanto Cedric abria o pote e derramava uma generosa porção do óleo sobre o próprio pênis, pondo-se a espalhá-lo numa provocação totalmente proposital. O loiro engolia em seco vendo Diggory se masturbar a sua frente, gemendo baixinho diante das caricias.

O tesão cresceu tanto que Draco estendeu o braço e segurou a mão do Hufflepuff impedindo-o de prosseguir.

— Faça. - Draco exigiu.

— Certo.

Derramou mais uma porção do óleo sobre os dedos longos e fortes.

— Relaxe... – murmurou ao seu ouvido enquanto enlaçava–lhe a nuca com os dedos, a carícia dando-lhe segurança, um ponto de apoio.

O mais jovem assentiu. Franziu as sobrancelhas, levemente incomodado quando sentiu Diggory introduzir um dedo na entrada apertada e virgem. O dedo forçou a passagem, acariciando lentamente. Logo Cedric adicionou o segundo dedo, testando um lento vai e vem, temendo se apressar e ferir o loirinho. Queria que tudo fosse perfeito. Quando um terceiro dedo foi adicionado à brincadeira, Draco arfou e gemeu, inebriado pelas sensações que o arrebatavam.

Cedric sentiu-se endurecer ainda mais ao som dos gemidos de prazer que seu amante tentava segurar, apertando os dentes nos lábios. Não poderia existir estimulante melhor, vendo o seu loiro entregue, sentindo as unhas dele se cravando em seus ombros, tomado de prazer, mergulhado em êxtase, através do seu toque, com o seu corpo.

Gradativamente o moreno aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos até Draco mexer-se contra ele, tentando fazer os dedos irem mais fundo dentro de si.

— Agora, Digg. Eu preciso agora.

Malfoys nunca pedem. Eles ordenam.

Cedric retirou os dedos, acomodou-se da melhor maneira sobre o divã e, tomando o cuidado de não machucar Draco, forçou-se lentamente para dentro do corpo do loiro, resistindo ao impulso de mergulhar de uma vez dentro do maravilhoso calor que o envolvia, vencendo a resistência do corpo inexperiente, até tomá-lo completamente.

Envolvidos um no outro, suados e ofegantes, vencidos pelo turbilhão de incríveis sensações. Uma vez que o corpo de Draco o recebeu completamente, Cedric começou a se mover, empurrando-se para trás e para frente num ritmo crescente de necessidade esmagadora.

De novo, e de novo ele entrava por completo, tomando o loiro, dominando-o totalmente, adorando a sensação de ser massageado pelo canal apertado.

Os pensamentos se perderam, e as mentes deslizaram para uma agonia refinada de perdição e luxuria.

Fogo corria por seus corpos, por dentro e por fora, acendendo, aquecendo Cedric e Draco com sua chama ardente.

Draco se arqueou contra o moreno e Cedric rosnou baixo à visão do corpo liso e quase infantil, não mais inocente.

O moreno deslizou a mão pelo peito liso de seu amando, sentindo e acariciando até chegar à ereção igualmente pulsante do Slytherin. Draco gemia baixinho enquanto Cedric bombeava-lhe o pênis com os dedos experientes, selando uma posse e um domínio que Draco não pensava contestar.

— Por Mordred, Digg! Oh... Céus! - Draco gemeu chegando ao orgasmo. Sua semente jorrou, cobrindo a barriga de ambos e escorrendo pelos dedos longos de Cedric que continuava lhe estimulando.

Diggory sentiu o corpo de Draco se contrair ao redor de sua ereção pulsante. Ele sibilou quando o clímax o trespassou, fazendo-o perder todo o senso de tempo e espaço. Continuou se cravando dentro do corpo de Draco, a mando de seu instinto, incapaz de parar, reclamando para si mesmo o que já era dele.

Agarrou-se aos ombros de Draco, sem se preocupar se deixaria marcas dessa vez, entregando-se a ele, aumentando a fricção entre seus corpos, seu sêmen explodindo com uma onda de intensidade tão grande que ameaçava roubar-lhe os sentidos, jogando a ambos em um oceano de prazer além da imaginação.

Cedric gritou o nome de Draco, enquanto suas forças se exauriam e ele caia, arfando e tremendo, sobre o corpo entregue do loiro.

Quase com veneração, o Hufflepuff continuou abraçado aos ombros de Draco, segurando-o com carinho, enquanto sentia seu pênis deslizar pela entrada coberta de sêmen ainda quente.

— Eu amo você, Draco. Esse foi o melhor jeito de me desejar boa sorte que você poderia encontrar!

Draco suspirou e sorriu. A sua primeira vez fora perfeita, e não havia espaço para nenhum outro pensamento em sua mente.

Ele que não se preocuparia com a última prova do Torneio Tribruxo, afinal, o que poderia ser pior do que um Dragão?

ooOoo

Draco estava empolgado. Muito.

Finalmente recebera o correio da manhã e sua tão esperada encomenda. E claro, ficara ansioso para entregá-la logo para seu namorado e amante.

O grande problema estava no fato de ser o dia da última prova do Torneio Tribruxo. Havia uma agitação fora do normal em Hogwarts, e os Campeões foram requisitados para muitas coisas, entre elas uma conversa com os familiares.

Draco sabia que os pais de Cedric também compareceram para torcer pessoalmente pelo filho. E o senhor Diggory, que vira de relance, parecia muito emocionado com o ótimo desempenho de Cedric até aquele momento.

Durante o almoço puderam apenas trocar olhares. E o Slytherin notara animado como o moreno mal podia conter-se de ansiedade e expectativa.

Ele entraria no labirinto em primeiro lugar (junto com o Maldito Que Viveu, mas Draco preferia ignorar a existência do Gryffindor. Entre Potter e nada, nada era muito melhor) o que já dava uma larga vantagem na frente de Krum e Delacour.

O dia passara tão rápido que Draco mal registrara, alias, como a maioria dos estudantes. Não havia outro assunto que não o Torneio Tribruxo. Apostas corriam soltas, e cada um arriscava alto no seu preferido.

Querendo pegar o melhor lugar de todos, Draco chegou muito cedo no picadeiro improvisado em frente aquele enorme labirinto.

Sim, muito menos perigoso do que Dragões.

— Senhoras e senhores, a terceira e última tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo está prestes a começar! - anunciou Bagman com a voz magicamente ampliada pelo Sonorus— Deixe-me lembrar a todos o placar atual! Empatados em primeiro lugar, com oitenta e cinco pontos cada, o Senhor Cedric Diggory e o Senhor Harry Potter, os dois da Escola de Hogwarts!

Vivas vieram de todos os estudantes, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws e Gryffindors. Draco não queria parecer tão entusiasmado quanto se sentia, mas era difícil. Aplaudiu tanto que as palmas das mãos ficaram avermelhadas e doloridas.

— Então... Quando eu apitar, Harry e Cedric! - anunciou Bagman. - Três, dois, um...

No último segundo Cedric relanceou o olhar pela arquibancada parecendo procurar alguém. Depois deu as costas e junto com Potter entrou no labirinto.

Draco suspirou e recostou-se. Agora só restava esperar, aquele labirinto era realmente grande... Talvez demorasse um pouco. Distraidamente o loiro enfiou a mão no bolso interno da capa e retirou uma caixinha de veludo preto. Dentro dela havia um presente para Cedric. Para quando o moreno terminasse aquele maldito Torneio. De propósito Draco não se declarara na noite anterior. Queria que quando revelasse seus sentimentos fosse especial do jeito que seu Digg merecia. Por isso encomendara um anel para presentear Cedric. Ele encomendara a algum tempo, mas atrasara um pouco para receber. Não que estivesse reclamando, assim poderia entregar numa ocasião muito propicia: ao final do torneio Tribruxo, depois de terem feito amor pela primeira vez e Cedric se declarar revelando o amor que sentia no coração. Resistindo a tentação de abrir a caixinha e olhar o anel pela milésima vez desde que o recebera Draco tirou a mão do bolso. Já decorara a forma do mesmo. Era um anel duplo onde um fio de ouro, representando a Hufflepuff, se entrelaçava com um fio de prata que representava a Slytherin. Dentro, fora gravado com magia a declaração que Draco queria fazer: “Eu amo você”, forjado sobre o ouro com letras prateadas.

Tinha certeza de que Cedric adoraria.

A certa altura da prova Fleur foi retirada. Depois Krum também teve que sair da competição.

A disputa final se daria entre Cedric Diggory e Harry Potter. A boa notícia daquilo era que Hogwarts venceria o Torneio Tribruxo.

Pouco a pouco Draco começou a ficar inquieto, assim como outros estudantes e alguns adultos. Os Campeões estavam demorando muito para aparecer. Teria acontecido algo? O Slytherin poderia roer as unhas se isso não fosse tão indigno e pouco apropriado para um Malfoy...

Então o gramado a frente do labirinto brilhou e se agitou como se alguém estivesse chegando através de uma Chave de Portal. Para surpresa de todos os que assistiam Harry Potter e Cedric Diggory caíram chapados no chão.

Graças a Mordred.

O alívio foi imediato. Todos achavam que os garotos demoravam demais. Porém logo a euforia virou pânico e caos. Adultos invadiram o gramado até os dois estudantes caídos. Potter estava estranho, parecia chorar e estava agarrando o seu Cedric!

Indignado, Draco ficou em pé, assim como outros. Ele não saberia dizer quem deu o primeiro alerta. Só soube que um arrepio correu por suas costas quando ouviu um aluno qualquer gritar:

— Diggory está morto! Diggory está morto!

Morto? Digg? Impossível! Não podia ser verdade!

Anestesiado e não querendo acreditar no que estava acontecendo, Draco viu com os olhos arregalados Potter ser erguido do chão por Dumbledore e levado do campo parecendo em estado de choque por Olho-Tonto Moody. E Cedric permanecia no chão completamente imóvel. Garotas histéricas começaram a gritar e a soluçar. Alguns alunos corriam para todas as direções espalhando a notícia de que um aluno havia morrido, que o Torneio Tribruxo fizera uma vítima fatal.

Não! Não o seu Digg! Sim... sim o seu Digg.

Agora os pais de Cedric corriam até o corpo dele, a mãe chorando desesperada e o pai parecendo incrédulo e perdido, mas para Draco nada daquilo importava. O torneio não deveria ser seguro? Dumbledore não devia proteger seus estudantes? Onde falhara? Porque o velho diretor permitira uma prova tão perigosa? Cedric não podia morrer agora! Não depois de tudo o que acontecera e depois de tão longe que haviam ido. Draco nem se declarara ainda... E agora não se declararia nunca mais. No bolso da capa a caixinha com o anel parecia queimar, lembrando-o do que planejara tão cuidadosamente. Se perdesse Cedric, só restaria o Vazio. Ninguém mais o resgataria da solidão. Tudo estava desaparecendo mais uma vez, a Luz, o Brilho, a Vida. Não haveria nada que importasse. Não sem Digg.

Draco abaixou a cabeça e apertou os olhos expulsando as lágrimas que lhe embaçavam a visão. E ele nem se deu conta de que estava chorando. Percebia naquele momento que o Hufflepuff sempre estivera errado. Sempre se deixara enganar pela ilusão, e ele, de tão apaixonado, deixara-se levar pela idéias românticas do moreno.

“Nossa história é um conto, Draco. Sabe porque?”, Cedric sussurrara em seu ouvido, “Porque Contos de Fadas sempre têm um final feliz.”

Deletrius 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) - Isso me deixa quase doente. As chamas tinham que ser mesmo vermelhas? Tá certo, é a cor do fogo, mas isso não é um objeto mágico? Porque não poderiam ser chamas verdes? Seria muito mais bonito! U.Ú
> 
> Minha amiga oculta Carol– Feliz Natal! E um próspero ano Novo! Essa fic foi um verdadeiro desafio, espero que você goste de lê-la, tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la!


End file.
